Dinosaur
Dinosaur is a UK VHS/DVD release by Disney Videos on 26th March 2001. Description JOURNEY BACK IN TIME 65 MILLION YEARS, WHEN DINOSAURS ROAMED THE EARTH AND MEET ALADAR, AN IGUANODON ACCIDENTALLY SEPARATED FROM HIS OWN SPECIES WHILE STILL INSIDE THE EGG. LUCKILY, HE HATCHES INTO THE LOVING CARE OF A CLAN OF LEMURS, INCLUDING THE WISECRACKING ZINI AND THE COMPASSIONATE PLIO. BUT, WHEN A DEVASTATING METEOR SHOWER STRIKES THE EARTH, THEIR HOME IS DESTROYED, AND ALADAR AND HIS NEW FAMILY MUST JOIN A GROUP OF DINOSAURS ON A TREACHEROUS JOURNEY TO THE SAFETY OF THE 'NESTING GROUNDS.' A SPECIAL EFFECT PHENOMENON, DINOSAUR BLENDS LIVE ACTION PHOTOGRAPHY AND COMPUTER GENERATED ANIMATION IN A JAW DROPPING, THRILLING STORY THAT THE WHOLE FAMILY WILL LOVE! Cast * D. B. Sweeney as Aladar, a brave and compassionate Iguanodon who's been adopted into a family of lemurs and does what he can to make sure that the old and weak aren't left behind during the herd's migration. He serves as the main protagonist of the film. * Alfre Woodard as Plio, a lemur (Coquerel's Sifaka) matriarch who cares for her family. * Ossie Davis as Yar, a lemur patriarch whose occasional gruff demeanor is just a front covering his more compassionate interior. He is the father of Plio and Zini and the grandfather of Suri. * Max Casella as Zini, Aladar's stepuncle and wisecracking sidekick, Yar's son, Suri's uncle and Plio's brother. * Hayden Panettiere as Suri, Aladar's stepsister, Zini's little niece, Plio's daughter and Yar's granddaughter. * Samuel E. Wright as Kron, an Iguanodon leading a herd of dinosaur survivors who is characterized by a strict adherence to social Darwinist theory. He believes in survival of the fittest, which repeatedly clashes with Aladar's merciful manner. Apart from the Carnotaurs, Kron is the secondary antagonist of the film. * Julianna Margulies as Neera, Kron's sister, who ends up falling in love with Aladar because of his compassionate ways. * Peter Siragusa as Bruton, Kron's domineering right-hand assistant. He is betrayed and left for dead by Kron, and ultimately gives his life to kill one of the Carnotaurs to save Aladar, the lemurs, and the weak dinosaurs. * Joan Plowright as Baylene, an elderly and dainty Brachiosaurus (technically a Giraffatitan due to her identification as B. brancai). * Della Reese as Eema, a wizened, elderly and slow-moving Styracosaurus, and Url's companion. Throughout the film, Velociraptors and Carnotaurus make appearances, but are not given voices. Early on, a Carnotaur attack precipitates the events that lead to Aladar's adoption by Plio and the lemurs. Later on, a group of Velociraptors chase Aladar down and later stalk the herd until they are scared away by a pair of Carnotaurs, who consistently stalk the herd in their search for food. The first Carnotaur was killed by Bruton, who sacrificed himself to save Aladar and the others during a cave-in. The second and last one was killed during a fight with Aladar on a top of a cliff, where it starts to break under its weight, causing it to fall to its death. Credits Trailers and info (VHS) # Disney Videos Piracy Warning # Disney's Dinosaur the Video Game (Also Available on Game Boy, Dreamcast and PS2) # Disney Channel (For more information call 08705 33 44 88) # Toy Story 2 (Now on Video and Disney DVD) # The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (Available Only on Video and Disney DVD. Spring 2001) # 102 Dalmatians (Available on Video and Disney DVD) Trailers and info (DVD) Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:UK VHS Releases Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Dinosaur Category:2001 VHS Releases Category:2001 DVD Releases Category:BBFC U Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:Children's Videos by Walt Disney Category:Children's DVDs by Walt Disney Category:VHS Videos and DVDs was released on Monday, 26th March 2001